Free And Available Story Ideas
by Ance Seneia Valencia
Summary: "Hello everyone, Nep here! This is totally not a story everyone so rest assure. I'm your cute 'ol Neppy here to give you these free story ideas and yours to claim! Those who wanted some of the ideas please enter !" - Sponsored by Neptune


**Hello everyone, to whoever wants to read this and especially beginners!**

 **This collection of stories are just some of my random thoughts and random stories that I wanted to share. Since I can't make them I'm going to give this stories that I thought for whoever person wants to create a story.**

 **If some of this stories caught your attention and wanted to use it, you may do so and it will be yours to take. Just remind me PM that you wanted this idea and liked to use it as your story.**

 **Here we go!**

* * *

 **" _CPU_** _ **Monster**_ ** _In_** _ **Ultradimension**_ _ **"**_

 _\- inspired by_ _Goblin Slayer_ _and_ _Bleach_ _series_  
 _\- Genre: Horror and Tragedy_  
 _\- Rated M_

It all began in Ultradimension near the borders of Leanbox, it is a story about a man (or a woman, depends on your choice) who's past is filled with scary stuff that he endured. For some reason, he ventured deep in the forest and found a CPU Memory. He heard that you can become a CPU if you ate this stone but during your digestion you must proof something that you're worthy of becoming a CPU. So, he tried to eat it but the unnecessary taste of the stone and the sudden pain he experienced while trying to chew it made his mind go blank and remembered his dark past.

His cries and pain in agony echoed throughout the forest as his body twitch and he morphed into something akin to a monster. It is said that if you're not worthy of becoming a CPU then you'll turn into a monster.

After turning into one, a powerful one, he stayed in the forest for as long as he wants and killed adventurers who wanted to come here. But it's only the matter of time before he was discovered.

 _Advice: (You can ignore these_ _kind of things of you want)_  
 _\- an Author must be detailed at explanation_ , _like a cool expert you are!_  
 _\- must create some realistic scenery_ , _don't forget the amount of people, reactions and legit be literal._  
 _\- most should be third view._

* * *

 **"** ** _Overdrive_** **_Neptunia_** **"**

 _\- inspired by_ _Overlord_ _series._  
 _\- Genre: Fantasy_  
 _\- Rated T_

You once have a powerful character that you created in a certain game that you spent all your time, even to the point of ignoring your family and yourself and that character of yours is so powerful. That character of yours is what you consider your only existence why you still live.

But due to addiction, you became engrossed and tried to use hack tools to make even more powerful. The game was very popular and worldwide but held a strong connection of anti-cheating, then that time comes your account was banned forever and killed yourself.

Ultimately, you reborn in an unknown world with yourself as your character in a dimension filled with mystery of goddesses. You are isolated but with powerful servants. Now, what can you do with that world-class power of yours?

 _Advice:_  
 _\- please don't do Rated M stuff for it will be uncool if your gonna-be OC is a bad guy with hyperactive lust, then again, perverts might popped out and your story with might go from 0 to 100. But be_ _badass sometimes!_  
 _\- obviously, be overpowered in that dimension._

* * *

 **"** _ **HyperDimension**_ _**Neptunia**_ _ **:**_ ** _Dogoo_** **"**

 _\- inspired by_ _Re:Monster_ _manga._  
 _\- Genre: Adventure and Fantasy_  
 _\- Rated T or M_

You are a Human, well, originally was. Until you died in a heroic accident where you saved a little girl from a truck. You then reborn and turned into a Dogoo with a Human mind. You find out that you and your race are apparently a type of 'going after the woman and giving them one hell of a time'. That's supposed your natural instinct, at least as a Dogoo, but well you resisted. You then hunt other monsters that you can find and digest them.

You heard from an old Dogoo slime that you have level ups and after reaching Level 100 you'll evolve into a HobDogoo then after evolving and getting level 100 will turn into what the old Dogoo called as Grand Dogoo (no, let's change the system of making them packing together), after that evolution, it still continues until the evolution stops. The idea of getting stronger and evolving in an unknown world thrilled you as you gave your best and live life to its fullest.

You also finds out that after digesting a victim, you will gain their abilities, like an esper! Boosted man! Example you digested a T-Bone, you'll get their ability to become a gloves and punch through enemies stronger.

Also, as a little Dogoo you are you can morph into a baby Human that can walk. If you turn into a HobDogoo, you'll become like blue slime human.

 _Advice:_  
 _\- remember that this Dogoo as you is still has an affinity for humanity but as a monster you must still digest a human but not all. Eat the scums and worthless but spare the awesome and human women who has a kind personality._  
 _\- 'HobDogoo' is similar to 'Hobgoblin'_  
 _\- read Re:Monster for more awesome ways._

* * *

 **"** ** _Realm of Dominance_** **"**

 _\- inspired by_ _Tenkuu_ _Shinpan_ _manga_ _._  
 _\- Genre: Horror and Fantasy_  
 _\- Rated M_

Neptune was transported in a world where massacre would often happens. She was transported in a world in a blink of an eye and witnessed death before her, she also can't transform into a CPU and narrowly escaped from a person wearing a red colored masked.

She later finds out that she's not the only person in this realm but also to the other CPUs she managed to find contact using her HUD. She also finds out that she has a potential of becoming a god in this realm and with that potential she can change the way it was but she knows that the current god of this realm won't let her off that easily.

 _Advice:_  
 _\- like the_ _first one, the details is important._  
 _\- must have a great idea between Old Age and Medieval Period_

* * *

 **That's all for some creative stories that I can think of creatively. You may own any of these stories if you want, again, just PM asking you want this story then go on ahead. About the full info if you REALLY want this story, I will gladly share it with you and it depends to you if you wanted to change the info,** **afterall** **, it will be yours.**

 **Bye bye!**

 **~A**


End file.
